halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon King
|image= |homeworld=Earth |birth= |death= |rank=Captain (0-6, UNSC Navy) |gender=Male |height= |weapons= |equipment=*Glasses *HEV (Hazardous Environment) Suit |vehicles= |hair=Dark Red |eyes=Green |augment= |cyber=Standard UNSC Neural Implant |medical= |era=*Human-Covenant War *Post Human-Covenant War (AAO) |types= |notable= |affiliation=*UNSC Navy **Office of Naval Research }} Captain , Ph.D, was an UNSC physicist, of the Office of Naval Research, within the UNSC Navy. He was notable for tremendously aiding UNSC forces defeat the Covenant, during the Battle of Earth. History Early Life Gordon Freeman was born in 2525, on Humanity's homeworld of Earth, in the city of Seattle, in the former American state of Washington. From the very beginning of his life, he possessed a very high intellect, and by the age of 6, had a very acute understanding of electrical appliances, fashioning fairly complex tools out of simple household items. Schooling When he entered Kindergarten in 2532, at the age of 7, Freeman could already read and compose a 400-word essay in almost any subject. He was quickly advanced to the second grade, in which he excelled in, despite being two to three years younger then his peers. He was given an aptitude test, scored a score of 179, surprising his parents and teachers. Freeman's earliest heroes were Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawking and Richard Feynman, all for their contribution to the scientific community. Freeman was discovered to be short sighted in 2535, and received glasses to compensate. Freeman was bullied for a short time in the sixth grade at the age of 11, because he was considered the 'nerd' of the class for his consistent straight A's. One day, walking home from school while in a alley, Freeman was assaulted, knocked to the ground and kicked by a gang of larger children. Enraged by this act of cruel and rather pointless violence, Freeman sprang up, seized a four foot long metal pipe that was lying in the shadows of the alley, and began to strike his tormentors with the weapon. Three of the children went down hard, bloody and beaten. Needless to say, Freeman cruised through the rest of his middle school years, known as a tough guy, and fairly popular. He entered into high school in 2539 at age 14, with all honors classes. Freeman took physics his freshmen year, and became intensely interested in the field; deciding that his future career would involve the topic. He took all the math, science, and English language classes he could in the next 3 years of high school. However, again he was forced to fight in his sophomore year, when a group of seniors began a fight with him. Freeman was hesitant to fight at first; however, immediately after the first punch was thrown, he promptly knocked out his opponent - and continued on through his high school years left alone, and maintaining a 4.0 Grade Point Average and , earning multiple scholarships to the best colleges on Earth. In 2544, Freeman became his high school's Valedictorian at age 17 as a junior, and upon his High school graduation, gave a two hour speech on the importance of education to humanity, and the importance of math in everyday life. Later that same year, he was accepted into the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, in which he majored in physics, and minored in Human history. He graduated MIT in 2547, three years after he began began, at the age of 22. He transferred into the University of Innsbruck, and began intensive study under various professors, most notably, under Doctor Isaac Kleiner, doctor of physics. Following three years of intensive academics, 26-year old Gordon Freeman was awarded a doctorate in theoretical physics in 2550, which was explained in his doctoral thesis, Observation of Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen Entanglement on Supraquantum Structures by Induction Through Nonlinear Transuranic Crystal of Extremely Long Wavelength (ELW) Pulse from Mode-Locked Source Array, which explained in detail the transportation of matter through extremely dense elements. Employment with Aperture Science Freeman set off in late 2550, seeking employment in his field of theoretical physics. He found very few available jobs in the civilian sector, with exception to Aperture Science, in which he applied for a job there. He was accepted into the Company, and moved to the company's main laboratories in Cleveland, in the former American state of Ohio. Freeman became heavily involved in Aperture's teleportation projects, being an invaluable member of the scientific team that created the very first prototype of an teleportation tool; the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. This device shot a pair liquid blobs (one orange and one blue) of classified extremely dense mixture of elements, which, upon impact with a surface, spread into an oval shape, tall enough for a subject to go through. However, it was only possible to enter this 'portal' of sorts if both were open, due to intradimensional forces. However, Freeman's employment with Aperture Science was short lived, as in early 2551 after only seven months into his employment with Aperture, he abruptly quit the company, over Aperture's low salaries to its workers. He left his research, and went back out on the market, searching for work. Service in UNSC Navy Recruitment Gordon Freeman was unable to find employment in any physics field in the civilian field. He finally turned to the military; applying for Naval OCS. Within days of submitting his application, a pair of agents from the Office of Naval Research appeared at Freeman's house. He was offered a commission to Commander if he agreed to work for ONR, following a 5-week course at OCS. Freeman agreed, signed the paperwork, and went along with the ONR agents, to OCS on Luna.